


Very Good morning

by KalasyrTiaan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalasyrTiaan/pseuds/KalasyrTiaan
Summary: О том, как надо правильно будить людей по утрам.
Relationships: Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 1





	Very Good morning

Стояла пасмурная погода. Все небо заволокли тучи и, казалось, что вот-вот грянет гром, но он все не приходил и не приходил. В такую погоду не то, что идти на работу не хотелось, вообще из постели вылезать.   
Джаред проснулся от навязчивых толчков в плечо, кто-то явно пытался разбудить его. Что ж, ему это удалось. Лось разлепил веки и невидящим взглядом смотрел на свой "будильник".  
\- Падалеки, вставай, а то на съёмки опоздаешь, - сказал Миша, с ноткой недовольства в голосе.  
\- Нет, никуда я не пойду,- констатировал Джа. На удивлённый и, одновременно с этим, возмущённый взгляд Коллинза, он кивнул в сторону окна и промолвил, - Ты вообще в окно смотрел сегодня? Погода - мрак!  
С этими словами он закрыл глаза и завернулся в одеяло посильнее. Миша скрестил руки на груди и начал рассерженно ропотать: " Так, Падалеки, Или ты встаёшь с кровати, или...", Но был прерван на полуслове.  
\- Отсоси. Ничего я делать не буду, - прохрипел актёр из-под одеяла.  
Миша подумал с минуту и выдал:" А что если отсосу? С кровати встанешь?"  
Великан удивился такому предложению, но отказываться от него не стал. Он вылез из-под одеяла и с ухмылкой, кивнул. Коллинз закатил глаза, шумно выдохнул, но слово своё сдержал. Он откинул одеяло в сторону и по удобнее устроился между ног Джареда, что уже находился в предвкушении.  
Миша положил свою руку на пах Джареда, поверх домашних брюк и немного сжал. Получив от Падалеки довольный стон, как сигнал к дальнейшим действиям, он начал поглаживать набухающий член, через ткань. Дыхание участилось, кровь пришла к лицу. А Миша только начал.   
Он отодвинул резинку штанов, вместе с трусами, вниз, взял пенис в руку, подвигал ей пару раз вверх-вниз, на пробу и взял головку в рот. Данное действие было замечено и из груди Лося вырвался сдавленный полу стон полу вздох. Дмитрий продолжил. Посасывая головку и придерживая пенис у основания, он изредка посматривал на лицо Падалеки. Глаза были прикрыты, из открытого рта время от времени слетали стоны, а иногда он прикусывал губы, хмурил брови и шумно вдыхал.  
Мишаня проворно работал языком, как заправская шлюха. Очерчивал вены на члене, слизывал проступающие капли смазки, вылизывал под крайней плотью. Правая рука Джа легла на голову Миши и немного надавила, призывая к более серьёзным действиям.   
Коллинз стал брать глубже, всасывая пенис, издавая далеко не целомудренные звуки. Он постепенно наращивал темп, но иногда вытаскивал член изо рта и наслаждался разочарованными стонами Джея, про себя посмеиваясь.  
Спустя некоторое время этой экзекуции, Падалеки не выдержал и излился с шумным стоном на лицо своему "другу". Миша взял салфетку со стола, вытер лицо и с усталым взглядом сказал:" Собирайся быстрее, у нас осталось только пять минут".  
\- Прости, Миш, но у меня сегодня выходной, - совершенно невинно промолвил Джаред.  
\- Ах ты ж...- начал Коллинз, но был перебит.  
\- Сука? Гнида? Я знаю,- сказал актёр, чмокнул Мишу в носик и поплёлся на кухню.- Тебе кофе сделать?  
В лицо Падалеки летела подушка, но тот успел увернуться. " Хей, я уговор выполнил - встал с постели"- самодовольно сказал Джей и скрылся на кухне.  
"Ну как на него злиться": подумал Коллинз, качая головой.


End file.
